Weapons of Syphon Filter: Combat Ops
The weapons used in Syphon Filter: Combat Ops are as follows. General Overview Although multiplayer modes have existed in the previous Syphon Filter games, this title is so far the only game that solely contains multiplayer activities, in other words, it has no storyline whatsoever. Players can select five different slots, a convention first started in The Omega Strain. * Special - this is a unique weapon. All players will ONLY have the choice of a sniper rifle that can fire regular bullets as well as 'darts' that can be triggered to fire at any point. * Back - this contains assault rifles, carbines, machine guns, shotguns, launchers, sniper weaponry etc, and therefore has the largest quantity of options available. * Sidearm - this is obviously a pistol category * Auxiliary - referring to submachine guns, and short rifles or certain carbines. * Grenade - explosives or other area denial weapons, such as smoke canisters, containers which have a gaseous agent etc More options are available as a player ranks up. A default weapon all the participants of a match receive, regardless of rank or faction, is the long-range taser (EPDD) available from the original Syphon Filter, which made the franchise so infamous. Pistols Heckler & Koch Mark 23 SD As in the Logan's Shadow multiplayer, the standard weapon of Gabe Logan can be used by everyone. ---- Fabrique Nationale Five-seveN The SP-57 is based on the Dark Mirror model with an incorrect magazine capacity of 10 bullets instead of 20 bullets. ---- Makarov PM The Russian pistol appear once again. Unlike the previous appearances it has a 12-round magazine instead one of 8 bullets. It uses a Russian caliber, the 9x18 Makarov. ---- Desert Eagle Mark XIX The Desert Eagle has two different calibers: the .357 Magnum and the .50 Action Express. ---- Heckler & Koch MP7 The weapon was available in Dark Mirror, where it could be dual wielded. However, this ability has been lost. ---- Sawed-Off Pistol ---- Glock G-17 ---- Ripper The fictional reproduction of the TEC-9 appears again in Combat Ops. It is equal in every aspect to the one seen in the Dark Mirror multiplayer, 20 bullets per magazine and less damage, but can be dual wielded. ---- Submachine Guns Ingram Military Armament Corporation (MAC)-10 ---- SITES Spectre M4 As the first appearance in Omega Strain, is called just Spectre. ---- IMI Uzi Called UG9 in the European release of the game, appear in Combat Ops. ---- Heckler & Koch MP5A3 ---- Shotguns Daewoo USAS-12 ---- Mossberg 500 Mariner Cruiser The classic shotgun appeared in every game. It was called Shot Defender from Omega Strain and makes an appearance again. ---- SWD/Cobray Street Sweeper ---- SPA-12 The SPA-12 returns in Combat Ops and still isn't a Franchi SPAS-12. It is also not Browing Over and Under shotgun, but rather is a TOZ-34. ---- Sawed-Off Shotgun This exclusive weapon to the multiplayer of Dark Mirror and Logan's Shadow returns also in this multiplayer-exclusive title. It is better than the Sawed-Off Pistol, but is an auxiliary weapon, so can't be dual wielded. ---- Launchers Shoulder-launched Multi Purpose Assault Weapon (SMAW) Unlike Dark Mirror single player appearance the SMAW can used by any player. ---- Milkor Multi Grenade Launcher (MGL) Mk The MGL has a 4 grenades-per-cylinder capacity, so you can't have a fully loaded MGL once again. ---- M79 Using the model of Omega Strain, this is actually a true M79. ---- Smoke Launcher ---- Assault Rifles Galil AR This 25 rounds rifle appears again. ---- Norinco Type 56 Called the Chinese Type 56, this is the Chinese reproduction of the Russian AK-47, with an increased magazine capacity and wood style parts, as seen in previous Syphon Filter games from Omega Strain. ---- FAMAS This has a magazine capacity containing 25 rounds, and fires in single-shot or burst-fire. ---- AK-47 The AK-47 appears in Combat Ops. ---- Steyr Armee Universal Gewehr (AUG) HBAR ---- Colt M16A2 ---- M16K ---- Ramat / TripBar ---- Over Under The Logan's Shadow new weapon appears also in Combat Ops. It is based on a Colt M16 that fires only in three round bursts and the M203 grenade launcher attached on the rifle fires grenades that explode on the impact. The weapon in-game mostly seems to resemble the M-16A2. ---- Sniper Rifles SVD Dragunov ---- Barrett M82A1 ---- MB-150 ---- C8 Rifle The Heckler and Koch MSG90 returns incorrectly referred to as the "C8 rifle" as was the case in The Omega Strain. It shares the same model as the "MB-150", but was infamous in TOS for having a 50-round drum magazine allowing it to be used at will as an assault or sniper instrument. Despite its callsign, it does not bear any relation whatsoever to the true Colt Canada C8. ---- DSC-1 Thermal The thermal version was fully usable in Omega Strain in the Minsk mission, like any other weapon of Omega Strain returns in the multiplayer mode of the later games and if a player found it will be helped by the thermal scope, due the lack of thermal googles. ---- Armalite AR-15 The AR-15 is the usable version of the Stone's Rifle present in Dark Mirror, as seen also in the multiplayer of Dark Mirror and Logan's Shadow. ---- Zastava SG-76 ---- Heckler & Koch G3A3 ---- Light Machine Guns M60 / M60 E-3 ---- Explosives M67 Fragmentation Grenade The fragmentation grenade is always appeared in the series and the M67 is a delayed explosion grenade. It explode after three seconds when launched. ---- Laser Mine ---- Electric Magnetic Pulse (EMP) Grenade ---- Anti-Personnel Mine ---- Claymore Mine ---- Claymore Mine Trigger ---- X34 Nerve Agent ---- Smoke Grenade ---- Flashbang Grenade ---- M61 Fragmentation Grenade ---- Incendiary Grenade ---- Bouncing Betty Mine ---- Sticky Mine ---- Miscellaneous Flamethrower ---- Tasers E.P.D.D. ---- Knives Fairbairn-Sykes ---- Underwater Weapons SG-10 Bolt Pistol ---- SG-75 Bolt Gun ---- RD-9 Speargun ---- Gadgets and Equipment Night Vision googles (NV) ---- Electronic Device Sensing Utility (EDSU) ---- Personal Illumination Device (PID) ---- Rapid Trasversal Line (RTL) ---- Agency Zip Line (AZL) ---- Category:Weaponry Category:Syphon Filter: Combat Ops